


emotionally compromised

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Ableism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam starts smelling something new on Mason halfway through the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	emotionally compromised

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/124367739695/if-youre-up-for-liason-can-you-do-so-why-did-i)

Liam starts smelling something new on Mason halfway through the summer. He doesn’t like the scent, even prefers the musty old book scent that signifies a dozen new questions about things Liam isn’t supposed to tell him. Scott  _did_  say he could tell Mason, back at the summer’s beginning, but Liam doesn’t want to. A million and one different terrible scenarios play out for him, and he’s selfish- things are great, his anger is controllable, and he can’t risk losing his best friend.

The new scent is lemon-lime, sharp like bleach, and if it didn’t come with Mason’s excited news about a boyfriend, he’d probably find it nice. There’s something underlying the scent that makes his claws scratch into his fists weeks before the full moon, and it seems ridiculous to call it all jealousy. But nothing else makes sense, and the more he thinks about it, the more it fits- and shit, when did he fall in love with his best friend?

He can’t pinpoint the moment, and weirder still, he can’t think of a time when he didn’t love him. Liam groans into his hands,  _of course_  this realization couldn’t have come say two months ago, and firmly tells himself he’s happy for Mason. (It’s even true, how could he not be? It’s just trying to be happy without also being bitter that’s hard.)

Liam tries hiding the signs- well really just his bloody palms- from the pack, but Scott catches onto his regression.

“What happened?”

And Liam spills the whole story to a consoling Scott, and inadvertently also to an impatient Stiles. He gets to the part with losing control over his claws, and Stiles huffs.

“Great the kid’s turning back into a walking bomb. Maybe Parrish can help.”

Scott sighs, and Liam fights his heart rate down. “Stiles how about you go back, I’ll run and catch up.”

Stiles walks over to his Jeep, grumbling, and Liam pretends he can’t hear the words.

“So!” Scott says, hands clapping together. “It sounds like your wolf might be reacting since there’s an unfamiliar scent you can’t place. Meet whoever Mason’s dating, and hopefully that’ll fix it.”

“Just like that?”

Scott nods, a small smile, “That or Mason’s dating someone  _really_  evil.”  

The joke sends a shiver down his spine, and Liam asks, “Can you be there? Just in case it’s uh, the evil option?”

“You bet.”  
  


Liam’s at Sinema waiting with Scott, and when Mason comes in with the boyfriend, Liam thinks everything is going to be okay.

And then his vision goes red, and the dude starts growing  _thorns_  on his arms.  
  


“Why did you have to punch him?” Mason asks. “Holy shit, is he unconscious? The hell?”

Kira pokes the body with her sword, and Liam looks around the club guiltily, expecting someone to call the police or something. But somehow everyone, even Mason who was getting drinks, seems to have missed the fight. The music thumps on, and Kira answers for him, “Dead.”

“ _What_.”

Malia shrugs, “If it makes you feel better, he was a murderer.”

“Uh no, not really, _”_ Mason says, eyes wide. “He um, wasn’t human. And neither are you guys.”   

Liam swallows, “Yeah. Most of us are werewolves.”

“Awesome. Why didn’t you tell me?” Mason tries to keep the hurt out of the question, but he’s not entirely successful and the rest of the pack awkwardly drifts away. “Liam?”

He scratches the back of his neck, unable to think of a good way to put it except, “I was emotionally compromised.”

Mason gives a little laugh at that, “Say what Spock?”

And everything suddenly feels a little easier, “I like you, a lot, and for some reason I didn’t figure it out until-”

Mason’s lips are really soft and quick on his, and before he can analyze anything more, Mason’s pulled away.

“Like that?” Mason asks quietly.

Liam grins, “Yeah,” and he leans up to kiss him back.


End file.
